


Leverage

by RaziOUAT



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaziOUAT/pseuds/RaziOUAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definition: Any influence which is compounded or used to gain an advantage. What happens if leverage is used against Rumpelstilskin for the first time since being the Dark One. Come and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you ever travel into the snowy high mountains in the dark near the Dark Castle. You would find the stone walls surrounding the estate with huge green vines growing wildly where once that didn't exist before. If you enter past the gates where once mowed green lawns existed was now overgrown with weeds. If you journey to the doors of the castle where abundance of flowers once bloomed near the doors were now withered dying in the breeze. If you were able to enter into the main hall of the castle where it was once clean now dust was collecting everywhere onto objects and the floor.

What did not change was by the hearth of the fireplace sat a man. If you can call him one with the added long black talons on his fingertips with green-gold skin color surrounding the left hand that was gripping onto the handled of the oak wooden chair of where he sat .

If you was lucky enough to walk into the room to join him near the fire to be provided the warmth and only light inside the darken huge room. You would see him wearing the black top boots that ended at his knees then black leather pants was seen above the boots. As your gaze further up onto him you will see him wearing a black long sleeve silk shirt with a brown simple leather vest covering the front.

However the most interesting thing about the man is he was a man with green-gold skin covering his entire face. You then have to assume it covered his body as well. What the most intriguing thing was not the brown curly hair on his head but the yellowish reptile shape eyes of where a glean of pain was reflected as he stared into the fire.

The pain was not the ordinary physical type pain such as a broken finger, leg or arm but the emotional one of the soul. As you sit beside him in an identical chair to watch him. You wonder of his thoughts of what is causing this pain that was so was reflecting from his face.

So now we begin the story of Rumpelstiltskin to bring him to this point in time.

* * *

 

Pain..

Yes, it was his daily pain as he gazed into the fire. Watching the flames crackle burning the embers of the wood. Wishing the flames could erase the ache in his heart.

Pain...

His grip on his left hand turned his talons into the wood digging hoping it would help him.

Heartbeat..

Pain...

In his right hand he was holding a white teacup of a blue flower design on the outside yet on the rim of the cup was a chip. Lifting the cup to his lips to drink the tea he made. Feeling the cold tea on his lips it felt like acid as it descended down his throat.

"Damn it," he sputtered out loud.

Looking into the liquid of the cup as if to heat it back up in the cold room. Instead he threw the contents up towards the fire letting the liquid fall into the flames. Watching as the fire died down of the contact for a moment and then leaping back up to mock him of the never-ending guilt in his heart.

Pain again risen of another heart beat uttered in his dark form.

Still looking into the flames in front of him. He saw an image of a beautiful woman of brunette hair with blue eyes but the most thing he loved was the smile showing a mystery to learn more about her. His breath caught of the image till his heartbeat uttered again of his regret. She's gone. Never coming back. All because of me. Dead to this world.

His left arm jerked from the arm of the chair in anger hitting the new teapot next to him on the side table. Crash was the sound as the tray and its contents fell onto the floor. Stopping to gaze of his destruction of the broken tea-pot as liquid poured from it onto the wooden floor.

Heartbeat.. Pain...

Trying to forget but it was not working of the memory resurfaced of the his first day with her.

_He was sitting in the same chair by the long dining table behind him. Watching as she came into the room in her golden ball dress proclaiming her a princess in her land carrying a set of teacups with a tea-pot on it. He decided then to give her instructions, " You will serve me my meal and you will clean the Dark Castle."_

_She stuttered, "I..I understand."_

_"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing," as he continued with his orders waving the entire room._

_"Yes," she acknowledge him with a nod understanding the instructions. Setting the tray of tea-pot and teacups onto the table._

_"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."_

_She proceeded to pick up the tea-pot to make tea for him. She nodded once again to him. Stuttering, " Got it." After pouring the liquid into a cup and putting the tea-pot back onto the tray._

_She had turned to him standing there with the tea-cup in her hand looking afraid and unsure. He couldn't resist teasing her. "Oh and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."_

_He watched her gasp of the horror come onto her face then dropping the tea-cup that she just poured for him. With a giggle and with a flourish of his hand, "That was a quip. Not serious."_

_"Right," she answered with relief sigh escaping her lips._

_He watched as she proceeded to pick up the tea-cup she dropped. The most amazing thing to him was her next words and expression of apology to him over a cup._

_"Oh my, I'm sorry, but, sorry it's... it's chipped. You can hardly see it," she stated to him holding the cup in her hands to him out to him._

_Intrigued he was of her. He responded, "Oh, it's just a cup." Waving his hand at the cup that didn't matter to him._

Since then he always drank his tea from that cup and nothing else. His face turned to look at the same teacup dangling by his fingertips in his right hand. Using both of his hands gathered around the tea-cup to hold onto that memory so long ago. Hoping it would give him some relief.

Beat as his heart went once again.

Pain...

Holding onto the cup in his hands like a talisman. Closing his eyes leaning his head back against the chair to block out the images of the months as he watched her clean his home, her defying him with the outlaw of a thief and cooking his meals. His lips curled a little onto his face of the times she laughed at his quips.

Heart beat.. Pain..

A single tear drop escaped from his left eye as he remembered. The tear went down from his eye lid down onto his cheek to disappear into his shirt. Feeling the wetness on his cheek. Opening his eyes he then wiped the wetness from his cheek with his left hand. If only I could have changed of what I did that day and accepted what she offered to him. True Love.

Heart beat.. Pain...

Getting up from the chair to stand to gaze around the darken room. All he saw was a darkness till his eyes saw the moonlight shining in the opened curtain window. It was the same window of where he had saved her from the ladder as she tore the curtains down to have them clean. If he hadn't investigated of what she was doing she could have been hurt. Yet it was that moment in time he finally admitted to himself as he let her go that he had feelings for her.

Walking towards the stone pedestal that stood in front of the window. Taking the tea-cup held gently in his right hand. He placed the tea-cup back onto the center of the pedestal to honor her. His hands laying on the pedestal staring at the light of the moon shone on the cup. His shoulders slumped. If his enemies could see him now. Loving a tea-cup. They would think he has gone crazier. Maybe he has. Only thing left now is to continue to find Baelfire.

Heart beat..

Pain...

Turning from the pedestal of the memories, he sees his spin wheel sitting in the corner. Spinning helps me forget.. Maybe it's time to do it once again.

Walking towards the spin wheel, he sat on the stool and began the process of putting straw into the wheel. Stepping on the pedal along with moving the wheel to make the straw into gold. Hoping to forget the last time he was on it. Yet the memories of the last time came once again.

_He was sitting on the same stool moving the wheel when he heard someone come in with a voice laughing saying, "Flimsy locks."_

_He had turned his head seeing it was the Regina also known as the Evil Queen walking into his great hall. Turning away to continue working on his spin wheel hoping she would get the idea to leave him in peace. It had been many months later after he told Belle to go. Still believing she was working for this queen. It ate away at him._

_Regina voice requesting, " I have a deal to discuss.. with a certain mermaid."_

_Clenching his teeth. He replied, " I am not dealing today." Moving the spinning wheel trying to ignore her._

_A tsk sound, "Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"_

_Finally tired of her being here. He turned from the spin wheel to face her. He had replied angrily, "Your little deceptions failed. You will never be more powerful than me."_

_Staring at her hard. With a warning voice he advised her, "You can keep trying dearie but you will never beat me."_

_He went back to the wheel to ignore her once again. He heard the tea being poured into a tea-cup. Great this evil hag is not leaving._

_"Is it about that girl I met on the road? Hmm? Hearing her laugh as she continued, "What was her name Margie? Verna?_

_He had muttered the answer to her since she was not leaving, "Belle!"_

_"Right!" Hearing the clutter of silverware behind him. Knowing she was using his tea set to make her a cup of tea. This evil soul needed to leave his home._

_"Well.. You can rest assure I had nothing to do with that tragedy."_

_Hearing this he stopped the spin of the wheel turning to face her once again. Asking, "What tragedy?"_

_She was looking at him shocked, " You don't know. Hmm.. well.." He watched as she walked around his dining table then facing him. Telling him, " After she got home...Her fiancée had gone missing."_

_Yea I know what I did to him. Get on with it dearie. He hated when she walked away once again then faced him to finish the tale. Saying, " Her association with you. No one would want her of course. Her father shunned her.. cut her off.. shut her out.."_

_Hearing this information now. He knew right then that Belle was not in league with Regina. Oh God what have I done. Now he was concerned. He had sputtered out, " So she needs a home?"_

_Her next set of words his heart had dropped._

_"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul... with scrooges and flays..." She paused then finally saying, " After a while she threw herself off a tower. She died."_

_Immediately knowing his Belle would never do that. His voice for sure, "Your lying!"_

_She had look so honest at him. Said, " Am I?"_

_Now he was tired of the woman. Wanted her out of his hall this minute. With a firm voice, "Were done!" Walking towards the doors of his hall to see her out the doors. Making sure she knew it was time to go._

_He watched as she put the tea-cup down." Urgh... Fine, I have other calls to make." His gaze never left her but the final words she said to him as she passed him out the door had made his heart ache with pain. "Place is looking dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl."_

Heart beat.. Pain..

The spin wheel halts of the movement as his forehead fell onto it.. _Wishing he could go back in time to change that he had done to her. Oh Belle..._

* * *

 

So lost in his memories and pain it crippled him, for he didn't hear the sound of the taps by the window seat across the room. Tap.. Tap.. the sound went. If he had turned at that moment with the moonlight shining into the room by the opened curtain window. He would have seen a single white message dove on the outside of the window ledge tapping to be let in. As the moon shone onto the dove as a beacon. You could see a torn dirty piece of clothing attached to its leg. If you looked close enough at the fabric some red markings of a message was made onto it.


	2. Leverage

While the one was feeling of pain and grief. The other was thinking of hope.  _Such a simple word really. Yet it is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of a soul. Also can be a waking dream or a trial blessed in disguise._  That being said it was all the brunette woman had as she sat on the cot in the cell of the Evil's Queen's tower.

Shivering in the cold room wearing only a white dirty shift over her body with a brown ragged brown blanket covering her legs as she put her arms around them. Trying to sustain the heat of what little she had to stay warm underneath the blanket.

Her blue eyes gaze went up into the moonlight of the dark room to see shining into her room high above her of where a small window was open.  _Her freedom long ago over these months was but a dream to her. Waiting to die or waiting to live. Her torment at the hands of the queen was not physical but emotional. Being held all due to she fell in love with the Dark One. Such complicated man he was but she saw the good inside of him when no one else could. Yet she waited and hoped her message arrived to him._

Turning her gaze from the window to look around her room. Seeing the many marks she made with the rock she used that laid on the floor. So many to count that she lost track of how many she made that she placed hard on the walls daily of her captivity.

Only two things sustained her in her dream of freedom to return home. Home wasn't the land of her birth or the arms of her father but the heart of the man who the evil queen wanted to overpower. Hope in her heart of the last visit from the queen and for her little feather friend.

It was over a month ago or was it two months of the last visit from the queen. No matter it was a blossom that made the heart beat strong in her heart.

_The queen had come into the room slamming the metal door against the wall as she did. Wearing a long black dress with her hair piled up off her shoulders. An evil glean shone from the dark black eyes but her dark red lips had a smile of glee of gloat on her face. Sensing something wasn't right and waited for the black-hearted woman to speak._

_"Well dear," she boasted, " I got a surprise for you."_

_Not sure of what to say or do. The only words that came out was quietly, "What?"_

_As the queen approached towards her with her right hand-held out. Purple smoke emerged around the hand. Once the smoke disappeared, a silver hand mirror emerged in her hand. Throwing the mirror onto the cot next to her._

_With a triumph smile on her face. She crowed, " It's a magic mirror allowing you to see my visit to your dear Rumple. You might want to watch the show between me and him." She laughed in my face of her glory before she turned walking out of the room slamming the door with her magic. The sound vibrated in the room making her ears ring._

_Yet I didn't watch her leave due to my gaze was on the mirror sitting beside me. She had reached for the mirror then not. Trying to decide if she wanted to or not. Yet she so wanted to see him._

_Picking up the hand mirror gazing at her face. Her hair in tangles around the back of her shoulders along with dirt smudged on her right cheek. Her right hand lifted to wipe the dirt off her face till she saw her fingernails had caked dirt under it. What did it matter. She looked horrible. Putting her hand down onto the handle of the mirror. ._

_She demanded into the mirror, " Show me what happened with the queen and Rumpelstiltskin."_

_She watched as her reflection disappear from view till the scene unfolded of the queen's visit till she left. Her tears long ago came back like the flood as she saw her Rumple's face of hearing of what her father did to her till she was told she was dead._

_"No," she whispered in horror in the silent room, "this can't be happening." Her eyes closed as she sobbed holding the mirror to her heart. Knowing in her heart her Rumple was hurting even now as she. She knew him better than the queen. The brief moment she saw of her needing a home from his lips told her everything. Hope blossomed that he now knew she was innocent then died as he finally believed she was dead to the world._

_As her tears subsided down to look at the mirror once again of his face to gaze on. She watched in horror as the mirror slowly dissolved in her hands leaving another set of tears to flow of not getting to see him once again._

_She had lost hope that day of to escape the silence of the room and away from this evil woman. It wasn't till much later as the days passed she saw her salvation in disguise._

_It was a sunny day she could tell from hearing the birds singing outside her window. Suddenly a flutter of wings with a lot birds chirping that got her attention at the window. Deciding to see of what the activity was that was causing the birds screeching in anger. Getting off the cot. She bent up to stand on the cot to see what was happening. In front of her gaze was a white courier dove with its wing down. It looked broke. Its chirping at the other blue birds that clearly showed he was fighting back against them. Apparently they didn't like him in their territory._

_Her gaze softened for the poor bird. It was not uncommon to have them in her land. They were good to deliver messages at a fast rate in times of peace or war. Reaching slowly she picked up the bird from behind while he was distracted. Such a beautiful bird yet unique. Never seen a green-eyed bird before._

_Jumping off the cot to sit the bird on the cot next to her. It's eyes just watched her in silence while its wing laid outward as if in pain. Seeing this and knowing what to do. She had first aid knowledge as she was taught to handle injuries during the Ogre War. Reaching down onto the floor of grabbing the rock. She proceeded to point the sharp edge at the bottom of her shift to tear it away. As the fabric tore she kept cutting till a long piece of cloth at long as her arm emerged from her work._

_Turning back to the bird on the cot that still watched her in silence._

_She whispered gently, "Now I am going to pick you up to fix that wing of yours. Now don't peck me."_

_With gentle care her hands reached for the bird. As it caressed the wing that was damaged of the many pecks of blood on it from the army of birds outside. She took the long piece of the shift and pressed on the wing to its body and started the cloth around its body to hold it in place. Once finished her attention on the bird seeing he could not fly anymore but hoped in time it will heal for him to fly once again._

_The weeks following after that incident kept her sane. She would save her water and bread to share it with her friend. Always checking the bandage daily to ensure he was healing. Once she was almost caught with him while feeding him but it seemed it knew the danger and jumped down to hide in the darkest part area under the cot. In which she threw the blanket on the cot to cover where he was hidden. It was only a guard wanting the tray in which she returned. It was too close of a call._

_She got to know her feather friend as he liked to be touched when caressed down his body. For apparent reasons she was not sure, she started talking to the bird to bypass the time. The bird would actually settle in her arms as if it wanted to hear what she had to say. Talking about her past helped her the most. Telling about her family, how she made the deal with the Dark One and the many stories that came with it of her life living with him. Did it sound crazy to talk to a bird? She didn't think so. Her secrets would not be revealed as she told it to the bird. Telling her love of the Dark One so that the bird could understand of who he was, what he was and what he meant to her. Along with why she was here._

Till that faithful day, everything changed!

She had just let out a frustrated sigh on her lips. Looking into the green eyes of the bird.

"I wish I could get a message to him. I know he would come for me," she whispered with regret, " Not unless I have help. It will be impossible."

The green eyes of the bird only blinked at her then with a chirp as it moved off her lap waiting for her. Belle knew this was the sign to remove the bandage on the bird to let his wings move around. Reaching over she removed the cloth from its body. Afterwards the bird proceeded to spread its wings testing it with a flap.

She watched as the bird turned its head to look at her as if to say watch me. Then with a flap its wings not once but twice then jumped off the cot. She watched as the bird glided around the room then onto the window ledge high above her.

The bird stayed upon the window sill gazing at the woman sitting there with a beaming smile on her face and her blue eyes shining that he was healed and can fly once again. The bird turned its head to the window to look out and then back to her with a chirp.

Her was breathing caught in a gasp looking into the bird's eyes. Realizing the signs of what it was telling her. I can deliver a message. Tears shone in her eyes. Not the sad tears but happy ones . Wasting no time she started looking around to see what she could write on and with what. Seeing the cloth dangling from her fingertips that she had bandage the bird with just moments ago. Ok what to write on it. The rock will not work to write on it. Looking around her surroundings all she had was water and a crumb of bread on her cot.

"There is nothing to write on the clothe," she pleaded looking up at the bird after searching.

With despair she sat down onto the cot holding her head into her hands. So close to get help and still nothing. Tears slowly went down her cheek of the ache being trapped.

What she didn't see was the green eyes glow with magic for a brief moment while gazing upon on her. Making the decision the bird stepped off the ledge to descend onto the floor landing next to her feet. Taking small steps to her feet. It proceeded to peck onto her feet a couple of times.

"Ouch," she yelled. Removing her hands from her face to look down at the dove.

What she saw made her wonder for just a brief moment if the bird was magical due to its actions. She watched as the bird's beak with blood from the pecking her then walking towards the cloth that was dangling from her left hand and then proceeded to peck upon it leaving the blood stain on the clothe before backing away to stare at her.

Shaking her head that he just wanted to deliver the message for her. Upon seeing the blood stain on the clothe. She knew this was her last hope. Retrieving the rock next to her. Pointing the sharp point of the edge to her foot. She grimaced as she slowly cut her skin more to get her blood to flow.

Without delay she used her blood as ink and the rock as a quail. Gathering the blood onto the sharp part of the rock to allow it to drip onto the clothe to make a message to be sent out. Watching the blood drops started forming her message. A rush overcame her to hurry. Blowing breathe onto the blood to make it permanent on the clothe. Putting three simple words onto it.

Knowing once delivered he would come. Looking at the message on the clothe and then the bird. No more waiting. Bending down she tied the clothe to its leg in a knot for save journey.

Picking up the bird in her arms, she climbed onto the cot. Grimacing once again on her face now with pain shooting from her foot of the cut.

Before she placed the bird onto the window ledge she turned the bird to face her.

"Go to the Dark Castle," she said firmly, "Give it to Rumpelstiltskin only."

With tears in her eyes of the hope now inside this little feather bird. She placed the bird on the window edge to the outside world of the castle tower. Her hands gripping the stone cold windows edge to see the bird off on his journey. As if understanding the bird looked outside and then back to her. With a chirp it went to the opening of the window and jumped off into the world of the Enchanted Forrest.

* * *

In the moonlight on the window sill looking into the Dark One's castle sat the white dove.

Tap.. Tap.. as the sound went repeatedly.

It's beak tapping of the urgency against the window glass in the night air.

Tap.. Tap.. As the sound went..

Hoping to deliver the message tied to its leg above his talons. Yet the answer to its action went unnoticed to the lone occupant in the room. It's head bowed against the cold glass of a sign of frustration. Feeling the cold air of where it stood here on the ledge its feathers wrapped more around its body to keep the heat in from the long journey it made.

Making a decision to leave the perch for warmer grounds. As its head turned towards the moonlight to view its surroundings on the grounds of the estate. The eyes of the bird which was green now glowed but emerged reflecting its intelligence. Upon seeing a grove of peach trees nearby took a leap spreading its wings to descend in the wind to a branch of one of those trees. Landing on one of the branches of the tree. Using its talons to go deeper into the branches as it hopped along the way for safety under the many leaves to hide from the predators of the night. Finally its eyes closed with its feathers gathered into its body to sleep to await for the morning dawn to try once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we partake on this journey about leverage on Rumpelstilskin... I want you to see his thoughts as he moves forward of why, when and how it happens. Now I am gladly to say here comes Snow White into the story... Enjoy..

In the lighted darken room of the Dark Castle.

He was still sitting at the stool in front of his spin wheel with his forehead on the wheel deep in his thoughts of pain and grief for some hours. Suddenly he felt the presence of a desperate soul near his estate from the lake that sat below his home in the mountains.

Lifting his head from the wheel to focus now on his plans.  _This will be the start to complete his Dark Curse that he was still working on to get to Baelfire. Since he can't have his true love then he will ensure it will happen. Matter of putting the players on the board to complete the task. Ahh Snow White is the first part of his plans._

Stumbling to his feet off the stool taking a few steps around to get the circulation back moving into his legs. He stopped to rub his right hand over his face to clear his mind of the woman still haunting him. Looking down at himself. His clothes he was wearing was wrinkled.  _Got to keep up the appearances after all he was the Dark One._

Without further delay. He waved his hand over his body. Purple smoke enveloped him. Replacing only the black shirt and brown vest with a red silk shirt and his black dragon skin jacket covering over. The dragon skin jacket was unique with long black spikes covering around his neck yet tight to his body to allow easy movement but making him look sinister. Attached to the jacket near his belt area was a pouch he always carried when dealing. Opening it seeing a potion bottle inside, he closed the pouch _. Now he was ready to meet the desperate soul of the princess that has been running havoc with Regina. Can't wait to meet you, dearie._

With a wave of his hand he disappeared from the hall of his castle.

* * *

The white dove that was sitting in the peach tree resting not too far away. It's green eyes opened up blinking feeling magic in the air coming from the castle. Feeling this might be its chance to deliver the message. Shaking its feathers to prepare for flight. With its talons it moved back up the branches to get a clearing for a takeoff. Seeing an opening in the branches of the peach tree. With a leap the wings spread out wide in flight. The bird flapped to gain altitude to the window of the hall once again.

Landing on the window ledge. The bird peered into the room. Gazing around to see if the man was still in the room. The only thing the bird saw was the fire burned down low nearly dying out. Yet no man just a nearly darken room. The bird chirped in anger tapping the window glass to get its frustration out of missing his opportunity once again. Closing its green eyes resting its head once again against the window glass breathing heavily in its body.

Suddenly feeling the same magic in the distance. The bird swirled with speed around on the window ledge and jumped. Wings spread once again. Flapping into the cold night over the estate passing over the woods. Heading towards the magic it felt however it's sight was handicap of the thick fog rolling in of the early morning. Yet the bird was determined to get to its destination.

* * *

He arrived sitting in the seat of the wooden small boat that was drifting near the dock. Gazing at the back of the brown cloak covering Snow White as she was tying the boat to the post so that it remained still for her return when departing.

"How much for this?" he asked her in the cold night.

She turned seeing him sitting in her boat. A shocked look was on her face then with a shake she said, "Excuse Me!"

"Your boat it's a etiquette asset."

"It's not for sale," shaking her head once again at him as she responded backing away from him.

"No one comes to see me without a deal in mind."

"So your Rumpelstiltskin!" she exclaimed in belief to him.

Getting up out of the boat. Hopping onto the planks of the dock. "Indeed I am!" he remarked to her with a bow gazing at the beauty of the woman he could see in the darkness.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Walking towards her. Lifting his hands to her brown hood to pull it back to gaze in her face more better in the foggy air. "Well you are the fairest of them all. Aren't you?" Stepping back as he said the words to her.  _She is quite beautiful like his Belle._

Turning from her to walk up the plank to get the image out of his mind of Belle. Taking a breath then letting it out. He turned to her.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned now more in control of himself.

Snow answered, "I need a cure."

"What ails you child."

"A broken heart."

Thinking of what to say to her. "Ah.. The most painful affiliation. I'm afraid if you want me to make you love someone. No can do.. Nothing can." Waving his finger from his hand back and forth of a no no as he said the words to her. Turning from her once again to leave her there of where she stood.

She interjected, " No, that's not the problem. We can't be together."

He stopped then turned to her. "Well now that I can help you with."  _About time.._

Using his left hand to open the bag beside his waist. Pulling out a small potion bottle. Giggling along to show of how the magic was done. He bent down beside the shallow lake to allow water into the bottle. Waving his hand over the bottle to change the color to a milky white substance inside.

Seeing the bottle of its change of color. Snow asked, "That will do it."

He raised his hand as a gesture of a stop in the air, "Not yet. No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this personal." Reaching up faster than a snake in strike mode. He took strains of hair from her head. Stepping back to show the strands of hair from his fingertips of his right hand. He proceeded to put some of the strands in the bottle. Watching as the bottle as it glowed of competition of the potion.

Snow asked in a small voice, "If I took that I will no longer love him."

"The next time you see him. You won't remember who he is." he smirked of glee.  _So close to getting this deal done.. Hurry up, dearie... Don't have all day.._

"I won't remember him."

Looking at her honestly as the next words were voiced, "Love is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme." Waving his hand over the potion bottle. _Make the deal._

"Extreme sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, dearie," he voiced at the beauty of the woman in front of him. Hating as he looked at her reminding him of Belle. He gritted out the words as it tasted like acid to him. "Love makes us sick... Haunt's our dreams... Destroy our days... Love has cure over any disease." Finally saying to her in soft tone, "This cure is a gift."

She looked at him then demanded, "What your price?"

 _About time, princess..._  Holding the last strand of hair in his hand for her to see. "This will do."

"What do you need of my hair?"

"What you need to know is the instructions of your hate... Do we have a deal?" Waiting for her answer.  _Yes, dearie you will be chasing after the evil harpy by the time we are done. Consider this a favor of not remembering like he was doing on a daily basis._

She reached up quickly to take the bottle from his fingertips.

"I thought so!" Clapping his hands to together in glee of completing the deal.  _Yes..._

Swirling from her as he was casually walking away. "Drink it in good health...Snow White." Walking into the fog waving his right hand backwards of a goodbye disappearing from her gaze as he left her.

* * *

The white dove who was following the magic in the foggy dense air could only hear the conversation but not see the individuals. As the bird tried to get closer to the sounds a break in the fog was opened ahead. The only person that was standing there alone on the dock was a woman holding a potion bottle in her hand.

The bird landed on the wooden post connected to the dock watching the woman as she stared into the bottle. Once again the bird was disappointed of not reaching the man to deliver the message for the third time. Yet he felt the pure heart from this woman in front of him like the other one. Upon seeing the magic potion bottle in her hands it knew it was not a good thing. Looking back towards the direction of the Dark Castle and then the woman. The bird could be seen taking a deep breath then letting it out. Making a decision as the woman was losing the rope to the dock to paddle away.

With a hop with a silently spreading its wings it landed into the boat deciding to follow the woman to ensure her safety first then deal with the man again of its delivery. As Snow White got into the boat she never saw the white dove that hid under one of the seats behind her as she rowed away from the dock back to her temporary home of the dwarfs.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin arrived in the tower of his castle as the dawn sky light entered the room lighting brightly. Walking past the many magic books along the many containers of objects he had stored there when brewing his potions.

Till he faced the shelves of his many accomplishments over the years. Reaching into his pocket using his right hand. He pulled out the bottle of the lone strand of hair of Snow White.  _It's a start.. Now to wait for Snow White to come back to break that potion then onto obtaining the hair from Prince James or should I say Prince Charming making the true love potion that he needed to complete the Dark Curse._

Looking at the lone piece of black hair placed in the bottle in the early light.

_Wondering if he is doing the right thing in making this Dark Curse. Ripping everyone from this land of his selfish desire to find Baelfire. Belle entered in his mind. Knowing she would have told him to find another way. Trying for over three hundred centuries looking for portals into that land of no magic. Not an easy task since he had no success. Making the Dark Curse was his long-awaited dream to get there. Yet he needed a way to break it. The true love's kiss gave him the idea by Belle of the answer he needed to break the curse when the time came. No, dearie he wouldn't have the queen rule over him in that land.. No type of leverage will put onto him._

Heartbeat... Pain..

Closing his eyes. Gripping the bottle in his hand.  _His souvenir of pain although fleeting from his action for a mere few hours. She still leaves behind his grief and a reminder she was not far away in his soul. Will he be able to live this for the rest of his days ahead. All he could do now is move on._

Opening his eyes. Letting go of the grip of the bottle he reached up onto the shelf. Placing the bottle under the symbol of a heart that was located on the edges of the wooden shelves. Stepping back to view his success for a brief moment. Finally exhaustion reached into his mind, body and soul. Turning from the shelves strolling from the room closing the door of his treasures silently behind him. Descending the long steps from the tower to enter his bedroom for a much-needed sleep.

* * *

An hour later in the dawn light as it emerged over the Enchanted Forest. Snow had rowed for many miles in the wooden boat that she had borrowed from one of the dwarfs. Thinking of the meeting with the Dark One. Wondering is she doing the right thing to take this potion to forget Charming who was getting married to Princess Abigail. She had not told her brothers the dwarfs of her destination knowing they would have stopped her _. The pain of never having him was a deep ache in her heart._

Removing her right hand from the wooden oar to feel the potion bottle in her bag located on her right side to ensure it was still there. It was still there. She sighed putting her hand back onto the oar to continue to getting home.

The bird watched from under the seat of the gesture of her movements eyeing the bag of how to obtain it. Taking a breath then letting go to breathe out for patience on the journey to change this woman's life.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with the dove? All I can say is follow that bird...
> 
> Stay tuned...


	4. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have combined this with the last chapter..I felt this scene stood alone for a chapter..  
> Enjoy.

_**12 hours Later..** _

In the deepest part of the Enchanted Forest, as moonlight shone on a straw roofed hovel at a the base of a mountain side. Sitting near the open window side to gaze out into the moonlight as it shone on her and the potion bottle in her hand. Snow White was debating of taking it to remove her pain of tonight's events as it unfolded to her or wait another day to do so to her promise to Grumpy.

Taking a deep breath of sigh then letting it out.  _Was it the right move of her to let Charming go or defy King George. At the moment of King George told her he would not kill her but Charming if she didn't agree to let him go. She couldn't let the other half of heart die for her. Letting go seemed better so that he could live. Her heart which busted with joy only twelve hours ago now was broken into a million pieces of deep pain. Having to tell Charming the dream they had could not happen then telling him not once but twice she didn't love him was hard. As his tears flowed down his face in front of her she almost didn't finish. Yet she did._

Her words still haunt her.  _Fill your heart with someone else.. Someone who can love you .. Like I never have.. The way I never will..._

Outside in an oak tree in front of the window, sat the white dove gazing at the woman in earnest to see what she would do. It had watched her all day as another carrier dove deliver her a message to her that had her face had glowed of strong love from a simple message from all the way to the scene of her stealing into King George's castle. Continuing to watch over her as one of King George's men killed the dwarf and would have killed the other one called Grumpy if this woman had not interfered. Bravery the bird respected and will be needed in the days ahead. It didn't know what was said in the castle after she entered due to the windows for it to view or hear any conversation of the events was blocked to see what happened.

Yet it knew when the woman, Snow, left the castle the face was so sad of her heart breaking. Flying over them in the darkness of the night. Gliding left and right to hear the conversation with the group of people. When they stopped in the trail to home. It landed onto a nearby branch listening to what happened. It still didn't like that bottle she had in her possession even after telling of what it would do. No magic can erase what she had in mind to do. Pain is to be endured, it gives us the lessons in life and should not be taken away or you live an empty life.

The time was now to reveal the message to this woman who can help assist with the delivery to assist his other friend. Hoping this action will help her overcome of what she is to do next. Taking a leap from the branch opening its wings it glided down in the air then changed it wings in flight to dive mode towards that bottle in the woman's hands.

As Snow White hand went to open the potion bottle to let her pain disappear of all that has happened. A white feather body crashed into her hand knocking the bottle from her grasp. Sound of the bottle was loud in the quite room as it hit the floor.

With a gasp and startled of what happened. It took a moment for Snow to see a white courier dove was the culprit stopping her plan. She watched as the bird rolled onto the floor than leaping onto its feet. Trotting so fast to the bottle that rolled near her feet.

As she went to pick up the bottle off the floor. The bird leaped with a flap of its wings towards her to startle her. Pulling her hand back. She watched as the bird landed in front of the bottle then using its talons going backwards to roll the potion bottle from her.

"Give that back to me," she shrieked getting on her feet walking to the bird.

Each time as she approached the green-eyed dove would jump forward and peck her feet. With a quick movement it would flap back to the bottle to stand guard over it watching her. After three attempts to get the bottle and being attacked.

"You infringing bird," yelling with menace in her voice, "I got something for you!"

Leaving the room to retrieve the broom sitting near the kitchen doorway. Picking it up and entered back into the bedroom. Gazing around the room onto the floor looking for the bird. A sound of a drop was heard. Looking up onto the window. She saw the dove on the windowsill struggling with the bottle in its talons. As she approached the bird it would chirp and shaking its head back and forth in a no no to her. She stopped as the bird started rolling the bottle out the window then look at her. Daring her to make a move.

Hands on her hips in a white long dress slip with her black hair down her back. She tried again with a step. Then another chirp exited the bird's mouth in the room with the bottle sound being moved once again towards the outside of the window.

Snow was going to make another step at the bird till she heard sounds from behind her. Turning around she saw all the dwarfs trying to enter the room all at the same time. She watched as Sneezy and Dopey fell onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. While Grumpy was pushing the rest of his brothers away from the doorway to get in. He tripped over his brothers legs landing on their backs. The only sounds could be heard was Humph.. get off me.. move your elbow.

She watched the scene now without pain on her face but a small smile creeping onto her face. Watching as they tried to get up then fall back down when someone else would trip them by accident. Taking a step to help them she then heard loud chirps from the window. She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder. She never forgot what she saw. The bird was chirping with its wings wide flapping with its head going up and down like in laughter of the scene.

Turning back to her brothers. She walked forward to give Grumpy a hand off his brothers then they helped Dopey and Sneezy up from the floor.

"Everyone alright," she asked as they straightened their long night-clothes to be presentable to her in her room.

"Were fine now sister," Dopey answered after he looked over his brothers, "What was with yelling in the room?"

Her face turned red of being heard. She turned pointing to the dove in the window who was finally stopped chirping but was actually studying them.

"That bird," she stated, " Knocked the potion out of my hands and won't let me have it back."

"Really, a bird!" Grumpy with a startled look on his face.

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

Grumpy turned to look at the bird. All he saw was a normal white courier bird with a piece of clothe tied to its leg. Yet as he took a step closer to the bird. It chirped with wings open wide daring him to come closer. He stopped looking into the green eyes of the dove. He blinked then blinked once again.  _There it is..A glow of magic... This is not a normal dove.._ What he saw was intelligence in the gaze of the bird watching him of every move he made.

"Snow," he said quietly.

"What?"

Turning his head to her as he said, "This is not a normal dove but an enchanted one."

She gazed from his face to the bird who when hearing the words out of Grumpy mouth it put its wings down chirping loudly to say he was .  _She didn't know what to say..._ Disbelief on her to the wooden stool near the bed she sat down dropping the broom from her right hand as it fell onto the floor.

Seeing the broom landing on the floor. The bird calmed down waiting with a stare at her. Gathering herself together she glanced at the bird as it continued to stare. Always a little leery of magic.

With a dry mouth. She asked, "You have a message for me."

A loud chirp as the bird stood proud on its talons on the ledge of the window after letting go of the bottle as it rattled near the window edges.

"May I have it?" she requested lifting her left arm with her left hand palms up to the bird. A gesture of peace. The dove jumped off the ledge with a leap gliding to the arm before it. Landing on the arm. The green eye of the dove nodded its head to the right studying her. A smile came onto her face at the gesture. She glanced on the leg of the dove. A frown creased her forehead as she fingered the cloth with dried blood on it. Her gaze went back to the bird.

"What is it, Snow?" Grumpy asked seeing her frown on her face.

Looking up at him quickly."The clothe here has blood on it," she responded to his question.

Reaching down she proceeded with her right hand to untie the clothe from the leg of the dove. As she removed it from its leg. The bird jump from her arm to land on the bed to settle down of relaxation.

Snow unrolled the clothe. Written in blood was three word.

"What does it say?" Doc asked behind her.

She looked at her brothers around her then at the dove. It says, "Help Me Belle."

"Who's Belle?" asked by one of the dwarfs in the back.

"I don't know.." she whispered looking at the bird..."But you do..Don't you?" The only answer she received was a chirp sound from the bird as it peered at her.

"Well how we going to help the bird or this Belle," Grumpy grumbled, "If it can't speak." Standing at her back now looking over her shoulder seeing the words written in blood.

The dove jumped on its feet seeing Grumpy right hand on the bed started pecking at his hand.

"Owe you dang bird," he yelled, " Why you... " Reaching over to snatch the bird who leaped back from him chirping angrily.

"Don't you dare Grumpy," Snow grabbing his arm as he tried to reach the bird.

"Since we have been speaking the bird has understood every word we have said. Am I right?" As she spoke the words to the bird in return she received a chirp with a nodded head up and down as a yes to her answer. With a sigh. "We have to ask the right questions then."

She got distracted as her gaze went from the bird to the window of the bottle after stating the words. Feeling something tugging at the sleeve her nightgown. Looking back down to see the bird had moved to her side tugging at her sleeve then shaking her head back and forth in a no motion.

"Ok, I won't drink it for now." For some reason it seem to satisfy the bird for the time being. Yet she watched as the bird eyes inspected the area of the room then it trotted to her with a chirp tugging her sleeve of her gown to follow.

The bird trotted to the other edge of the bed to look back to see if she was following. Upon seeing she was watching. It leaped up with a flap to fly over the heads of the dwarfs exiting the bedroom going into deeper into the house. Snow got up quickly following the dove. As she entered the dining room area it landed on the long table. It turned to chirp then surveyed its surroundings. She could hear her brothers following her as they gathered around the table.

Gaining all of their attention. The bird spied a brown bag of seeds hanging on the wall. Leaping up into the air once again it pecked at the bag then circling to peck it once again. Doc walked over to the bag hanging holding the bag in his hand. The bird flew back to the table after landing it started to tap the table. All you could hear in the room as Doc came with the bag was. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Doc placed the bag in front of the dove.

"What is in the bag Doc?" Snow asked as she watched the dove tried to open the bag.

"Just sunflower seeds."

The bird got frustrated and started tapping on the table again while looking at her when it could not open the bag. Reaching over she opened the bag for the bird.

"Great the bird just wants to eat," grumbled Grumpy.

"I don't think the dove brought us out here for that Grumpy," she interjected turning to him while talking.

"Look!" yelled Sneezy as he started sneezing after saying the word while pointing to the dove.

As everyone stopped turning to the scene on the table. The bird gracefully started trotting back and forth from the bag each time with a sunflower seed in its beak. As they watched words started to form on the table.

The words spelled, "Need help deliver message"

"To who?" Snow asked the bird once it was finished. The next word that was spelled below the other message shocked not only her but the dwarfs as well in the room..

Rumpelstiltskin was the name spelled with sunflower seeds laid on the table.

"Why?" Snow whispered out loud in the shocked room.

The dove walked over to Snow where the clothe was still in her fingertips. Tapping on the name Belle then proceeded to go above to move the seeds from top of Rumpelstiltskin's name. Doc reached up to help the bird pushing the seeds aside. He received a chirp as if gratitude as it continued to take the seeds from the pile of the next words on the table.

It spelled, "Friend Of."

"No way does Rumpelstiltskin have any friends," Grumpy spoke up as the bird finished.

He received an angry chirp from the bird as it tapped continuously on the table.

"Well apparently he does," Snow answered loudly in the room, "But why me?"

The dove looked to Doc once again then at the seeds. No answer needed as Doc reached over to move the seeds into a pile once again. The next two words spelled out, "Brave and Honest."

"Why can't you deliver it?" Grumpy sternly inquired.

The next words spelled, "Missed 3 times."

"Well Damn!" Grumpy whispered surprised.

Watching the dove making the messages, she had sat down in wonder as the words appeared. Feeling the clothe in her fingertips. Her finger rubbed at the dried blood on the dirty clothe knew whoever did this took a great risk entrusting this little bird of hope for assistance.  _This was a sign of hope reaching out to guide them but at what cost..._

Finally she asked the last question in the room to be sure, "Are you sure that Rumpelstiltskin will go to save her and not a deal to be made?"  _The question was to ensure it was not for a desperate soul knowing the Dark One legends it was what he did getting his deals._

The dove did not hesitate but made the word out "yes" with the remaining seeds then standing above it proud like it was ready to be knighted like a king.

"I will help you deliver your message," she finally said, "We leave at dawn."

The only response she got was a happy chirp from the dove as it finally sat in a pile of sunflowers seeds and started eating them in front of the group.

"Mission accomplished," said the bird in its mind.

* * *

In the early dawn light of the new day, as it continued over the mountains shining onto the hovel, as the light emerged at the window from a reflection of a bottle. The lone potion bottle lay sitting by the window sill unopened.

Within moments of the light shining in the sky, two individuals exited the hovel taking the trail to the docks to make their journey to the Dark One's home. As they left in the sky, a white courier dove flew around them then finally landing onto the shoulders of the woman to take the trip with them.

* * *

In another kingdom miles away, a lone figure on a white horse was traveling at a fast pace towards the land in the mountains. Behind him was a group of knights with King George's symbol chasing him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are now taking over going further. LOL  
> Stay Tuned...


	5. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to get my thoughts on this one.. Rescue time..  
> Enjoy.......

As the sun reached into the noon time in the sky. Sitting at his long table drinking his warm tea sitting before him. Rumpelstiltskin felt the intruders on his estate grounds as they passed the wards surrounding the gates as they made their way to him. Sitting back in his chair with his hands coming together of the next step of his plans.  _Well now a little early I see princess. This will be interesting._

As the duo consisting of Snow White and Grumpy entered into the great hall of the castle. They could see the man sitting at the end of the long table looking at them at them as they approached.

"So what can I do for you, dearies?" was the sound in the room.

Snow bit her bottom lip for a brief second thinking of how to answer the man. Before she could speak, Grumpy did it for her.

"We got a message that needed to be delivered to you," Grumpy answered.

"Really and nothing else."

"Yes," Snow answered for Grumpy.

He watched them as they stood there with fear on their faces.  _Such bravery to face him.._   _Something was not right...They should be asking for the antidote of the potion..._ Putting his hands onto the table he shoved the chair back to stand. Tapping his talons on his right hand onto the table as walked around the table towards them. Waving his left hand in the air.

"Well where is it," he demanded, "I don't have all day."

"Um..um..um...," Snow started stuttering as he came towards them.

Dressed in completely in black from his shirt to his boots. Seeing him in the daylight in full form. Snow White could definitely say he looked like a demon in full form. The expression on his face showed annoyance of not answering his questions quick enough.

A high chirp echoed in the room as the dove who was sitting on Snow White's shoulders leaped off her shoulders to land onto the table. The bird watched the man as he stopped midway to look at him now for the first time other than the two people in the room then back to the people.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the green eyes of the bird. Feeling no magic of any kind. Waving his left hand in the air at the dove, "It's a bird." As he said the words, he felt a presence of magic enter his hall. Using his senses to find the path of magic. Looking around his hall till it fell onto the bird. Gazing into the green eyes of the bird as the glow shone brightly from its eyes.  _Well now aren't you interesting._..

Putting his right hand to his mouth. He studied the bird under his gaze for quite some time to the people in the room. Who were not realizing he was using magic to unravel the spell on the bird he felt around it.  _An entrapment spell... Feeling Regina's signature on the spell.. Ah..now he wanted to know more..._

Removing his right hand from his mouth he snapped his fingers to finally break the spell.

The bird feeling the magic surrounding him release. Finally with a relief sound emerged from the beak.

"Thank you!" he said out loud for the first time in the last few weeks.

A shocked sound came from behind the bird. He turned to gaze at the two dumbstruck people who brought him here.

"Well...now..you speak so you are no ordinary bird.. now are you?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded from behind him.

"Indeed I am not," the dove responded back once his head turned back to address the man, " I am a weredove who got trapped by the evil Queen of not willing to assist her of her plans."

"A weredove how interesting...," with a giggle as he bent down onto the table with his head came down closer to the bird's gaze. His face changed from interest with an angry expression. "Now what do I get for helping you bird?"

"Revenge and redemption," the bird said in a whisper taking a step back from the man's evil gaze.

"Interesting words dove," Rumpelstiltskin said as he took a step back to walk away a few steps. Stopping as he stared at his spinning wheel in front of him. Saying, "Why do I need redemption? Revenge against who?"

"Redemption to saving someone you hold dear and revenge against the person," as the bird spoke stepped back on its talons as his words came out, "There is leverage being used against you."

"Really, who?"

"The Evil Queen," the bird croaked out loud.

Rumpelstiltskin hearing the queen's name?"  _Rage was what he felt as he heard the queen had something over him. I will get my answers..._  Swirled around to face the bird stalking towards it. Demanding pointing his finger bird at the bird then to him, " What leverage does she have against me and dearie you will tell me!"

"Maybe this will help," Snow interjected holding a piece of clothe in her right hand out to him.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the clothe in the princess hand. Stalking over to her snatching the material from her fingertips.

As he was reading the blooded words on the clothe, the hall doors opened and entered Jefferson, the mad hatter. He was speaking as he entered, "Rumpelstiltskin, got a deal for you.. Do you know your grounds of your estate it's looking neglected."

_Shock... She is alive...Can't be true... She is alive.. Blood will be spilt...rage.. revenge will be so sweet..._ is all what he was feeling as he looked at the three words written in blood..His fingertips over the blood on the clothe..Not hearing the man talking to him.

Snow and Grumpy had went around the table upon seeing the man's hands or yet his talons gripping the clothe. They knew the signs of anger when seeing it but this came out in bounds upon feeling the dark magic as it was released in the air.

"Rumple...," Jefferson trying to get his attention as he felt the air go dark in the room.

"NOT NOW Jefferson!" he yelled at the man.

His head snapped up from the clothe. His yellow eyes glowing now with redness in the center looking for the culprit of bringing him this message. Upon seeing the bird on the table. Releasing his right hand from the clothe. His magic slammed into the bird as it was snatched from the table. The bird flew from the table landing into his right hand. Holding the bird around the neck bringing it to his face.

The bird feeling the anger if not the darkness more as he stared into the angry red eyes of Rumpelstiltskin. The only words the bird heard from the gritted teeth in a hiss, "Where!"

"The north tower of the queen's castle," the dove cried.

With those words Rumpelstiltskin disappeared from the room in purple smoke with the dove falling onto the floor of the hall.

Snow with concern on her face ran from around the table to pick up the dove to see if he was alright. "You okay?" she asked with worry on her face.

"Give me a few minutes," the dove croaking to breathe saying the words, "I'll... let... you... know!"

Seeing the people in the room for the first time. Jefferson remarked taking off his hat, "What did I just miss?"

* * *

On the border of the castle of the Evil Queen, stood Rumpelstiltskin who's gaze was pure madness as he looked onto the destination of his view. Opening the full power of his dark powers. Allowing in the whisper of the evil one speak in his mind.  _We want blood.. Kill all that get in our way.._

Allowing for the first time in over a century of the voice to rule his way into the fortress. Closing his eyes using his senses upon the castle. Feeling the magical barrier surrounding a certain cell. His face lifted in a snarl of anger with eyes in blood-red...

Waving his hand disappearing in purple smoke he arrived to the entrance of the steps to the tower. Seeing four guards in his way. Gripping his right hand using the dark magic he broke their necks throwing them out of his way. Sounds of the dying men were heard throughout the tower. He then proceeded to go up the long-awaited stairs. As he went more guards could be heard running coming from behind him. Stopping on a landing, he turned as six more guards came up behind him. Picking them up throwing them into the stone walls then letting them go as he continued his trek to the cell. The sounds of broken bones and screams as the guards fell down onto the next landing where the entrance of stairs were located.

Belle who was sitting on the cot still hoping and praying for Rumpelstiltskin to come. Her sigh was the only sound in the room until she heard screams outside the metal door. Her eyes started to water as tears poured down her face.  _Hope is patience with the lamp lit. She remembered reading from a book a long time ago in Rumpelstiltskin's library..Now I want the lamp blown out.. Hurry.._

_She used blood to send her message to you... Whispered the evil one... Destroy.. ._ Rage moved him onto the next few steps before killing another guard in his way _._

She waited watching the metal door. Hearing the sounds of screams as they came closer than silence. Boom was the sound she heard next... Metal screeching... Boom again was the sound...

Her lips chapped with her nails chipped gripping the blanket over her lap waiting for the man to get into the room.

Rumpelstiltskin was a demon possessed to enter the room. His curly hair in all directions with red blood eyes.. His hands were opened wide onto the door. Purple-black smoke hammering into the door. Watching in satisfaction as the door started to give away.  _Dearie, your magic is no match for mine._

As he worked on the door, he could hear more guards entering the tower coming up the stairs. It didn't deter him in the slightest. He would use his right hand in a wave to knock them all down the stairs. More screams could be heard. Popping sounds could be heard as he saw the magical barrier gave way under his magic. With the final power from his fingertips then a push from his hand. The metal door crashed into the room onto the stone walls falling down onto the stone floor with a big thud sound. Dust was in the air from the stones taking the blunt of the door.

He entered the room searching for the person that had haunted his dreams nightly over these many months. Seeing a figure move in the dust by the cot to his right. The first thing he saw was the watery eyes then the smile that had always enchanted him. Heartbeat.. Heartbeat..was the only sound he heard with no pain.

He whispered only one word, "Belle."

Her name whispered from his lips was all it took for her to leap across the room into the arms of the man she had been waiting for so long. Her arms holding tight to the neck of the man with her face in his neck. Her throat clogged up with so many emotions she could not speak.

The man who was holding her tight with his face in her hair with his arms like grasps around her body holding tight. Letting the rage leave his body along with beating back the evil one whispers to his cage once again. Trying to breathe but couldn't.

As the dust of the stone walls still in the air covering the appearances of the two figures in the room. They didn't see the black figure at the entrance of the room till the words were spoken.

"Who the hell are you to come into my castle," screeched the Evil Queen.

Hearing the voice of his pupil at the door. His face lifted from Belle's hair turning his gaze towards the evil soul at the entrance of the room. Feeling Belle tense in his arms. He gave her a squeeze of reassurance. Letting his right arm loose from around her body to wave the dust from the air.

As the air cleared in the room . Regina, the evil queen, could finally see who the intruder was in her tower. What she saw was the red eyes gleaming of evil from Rumpelstiltskin who was staring at her. In all the years as his pupil she never saw his eyes like this before now fear for the first time since doing magic sent shivers down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat.

The only words uttered from him with his finger-pointing at her, "This is not over, dearie." Then with a wave of his hand purple smoke enveloped him and her prisoner disappeared from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I wrote it..  
> Stay Tuned..


	6. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff here but a good one..  
> Enjoy

**Back at the Dark Castle...**

Snow looked up to gaze at the man in a brown long coat standing by the entrance of the hall door. Who just took off his silly long black hat. Didn't know who he was. How to best answer the question as he looked at them. A simple answer should be sufficient for now.

"We were just delivering a message," she said quietly as she picked up the dove to place him onto the table who at the at moment was still gasping for air. Compliments of the man who just left the room.

"Well that was some message you gave him," he chuckled as he placed the hat underneath his arm. He proceeded into the room, as he further went of seeing the tea cups displayed onto the table with a tea-pot. Going forward arriving at the tea set. He went of doing the motions of making a cup of tea for himself. Turning to the group gesturing with a tea-cup in his hand, "Anyone for tea?" he asked.

The sounds of "no" echoed in the room was the answer he received.  _Well might as well wait for Rumple._

Pulling a chair out. He sat down placing his feet onto the table to get comfortable. His left hand landed on the unused chair seeing the dust on his fingertips. _Hmm been neglecting his home.. How unlike him.._

His brown eyes then went back to the dwarf and the woman in the room _._ Lifting the tea-cup up for a drink. _What message did they give to the deal maker? The way Rumple left out not a good one. Let's see how this play out._

The dove was grasping air still trying to get over the menacing grip that Rumpelstiltskin did to him. _He heard stories about the Dark One from many people but not quite the way Belle talked about him. True Love always see it differently. A small price to be paid in assisting the woman who saved his life. Just wished the man used a little more of a gentle touch. Judging of his exit from the room. Well I hope the queen gets what is coming to her._

"Now that you can talk bird brain," Grumpy saying as he came toward the table putting his hands flat on it. "Why don't you explain, who Belle is?" he demanded while eyeing the bird in front of him.

The dove studying the dwarf. Blinking his eyes once and responded, "True Love."

"Are you saying this Belle is the true love of Rumpelstiltskin?" questioning him further.

The dove mumbled his answer of "fools who can't hear" underneath his breath than looking away to stare at the other man in the room who was regarding them over a cup of tea.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that!"

The dove turned back to him back stating loudly, "Yes."

"Oh my," Snow said with a stun voice as she regarded Grumpy over the dove's head. Her expression of w _hat just did we walk ourselves into.._

None of the occupants who were regarding each other in what they had just done and what was revealed saw the two people who entered the room in purple smoke. Until a loud angry voice yelled..

"Get your damn shoes off my table, Hatter!"

Jefferson was so startled of hearing Rumpelstiltskin's voice. His chair fell back as he tried to remove his feet fast enough from the table. Down he went falling onto his back in the chair with a loud crash in the room with a grunt of pain. His warm tea falling onto his shirt with the tea-cup still in his right hand by the fingertips. Putting the tea-cup on the floor next to him. Rolling over onto his knees he got on his knees to look over the table in front of him. He got his first view of the couple in the room.

Standing by the window as the sun shined inside over them. Standing in the arms of the master of the castle was a beautiful brunette woman wearing a dirty white shift with her arms around the man's waist as her laughing blue eyes sparkled at him. The man holding her had an expression of intense love on his face as he gazed at her as if he lost his most precious jewels and just found them at long last. Until the man turned to look at him. A humorous smirk emerged on his face as he regarded the man's stunned face looking at them.  _Got to keep you on your toes, dearie..._

His gaze then went to the dwarf and the princess across the room to his left. As he turned he heard a gasp from Belle. Looking down into her face. Her smile shone brightly more as her eyes landed upon seeing them. Whispering, "Dreamy.. Snow.." As she went to leave his arms, he pulled back holding onto her.

Her eyes turned to regard him. Bending down to her ear, "Not yet."

With a wave of his left hand twinkling them at the table. Food appeared on the table with more chairs emerged near the table. Under his gaze at the dwarf and Snow's shocked faces.  _Well.. well.. this should be interesting later on.._

"Sit, eat and rest till we return," he ordered and without another word the couple disappeared from the room.

Snow pulled a chair out next to her left and sat down hard. Still shocked and dazed of seeing her old childhood friend looking as she was and in the arms of Rumpelstiltskin's arms no less. Blinking her eyes to come out of the daze with a huge smile coming onto her face. She turned to Dreamy who had a frown on his face now over the surprise.

Feeling Snow's eyes on him. "What?" he asked wondering about that smile.

"Let's wait and see," she told him in a sigh of wonder shaking her head. Suddenly now hungry she reached over to get a chicken leg on the feast in front of her.

The dove regarded the expressions of everyone in the room.  _Feeling as fate has changed drastically of his interference with everyone. A smile to himself. We do not remember days, we remember moments. This was a moment to remember._

* * *

Arriving in Belle's old bedroom in the castle that was still the same since the day she left it. The king size bed with blue curtains draping from the canopy bed was displayed with the window open as light shone in the room to brighten it further.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his left hand in the room to remove the dust from the room as he turned to the woman in his other arm. Waiting with her expression of him to speak. Wondering why they left the room from downstairs. Putting his left hand to cheek looking her in her eyes.

He spoke softly, "I'll not have you dressed like this receiving quests." As he looked her up and down.

Realizing she was in her shift. An expression of "Oh" came upon her face then her face turned red as roses on her cheeks before she hid her face in his chest. His laugh was deep as he held her of her embarrassment.

It was a good laugh to her ears. Not the usual giggle when he did his quips. It was a sign of the man under the beast responding to her. Moving her face so her right ear was over his heart. Hearing the heartbeat in her ear. Another sound she loved hearing rather than the silence of the room where she was before. Her arms around his waist tightening more of not wanting to release him. Afraid this was all but a dream and will wake up in the nightmare of the evil queen's cell once again.

He had no problem holding onto her. Placing his green-gold cheek onto her brown hair that was tangled. Knowing it was so brief earlier but now it just felt right to hold her here of just the two of them. Trying to chase away the haunted visions and despair he went through these months to get here to this moment of time. A sigh of relief exited his mouth after a few minutes later as he held onto her.

"Me too," she whispered to him.

Pulling back in her arms to look into her face. His forehead landed onto hers as both of them looked into their eyes. Nones were willing to let the other go or look away.

"I do love you, Belle," he saying softly to her with his heart in his eyes, "I'm sorry for letting you go."

"I know," she responded with an enchanting smile at him.

He would have kissed her right then there but what stopped him was the hand placed on his lips blocking the contact. His eyebrows lifted in question of her movement.

"You didn't want to break this curse long ago and we won't now," she continued saying as her fingertips left his lips to caress his right cheek, "Not till we find another way."  _Oh how she hated saying those words to him and stopping him. Yet everything he ever did was always a reason. Besides she planned to find out her answer later from him._

_Knowing she was right but damn it..._  A growl of frustration exited his mouth but didn't stop him grabbing her hand on his cheek. Kissing her fingers one by one as he looked at her.  _Maybe I can change her mind..._

_Feeling the heat of his lips on her fingers. She almost gave in to him. Well almost.._ Using her right hand she pushed his chest to step back to breathe a little more of the close contact. Peeping under her gaze to look at him. Seeing the smirk of mischief on his face behind her fingertips.  _He knew how he was effecting her. Shame on him.. Two can play at that game.._

She turned her hand in his so that their fingers intertwine in a grip than letting go of his hand. She spread her hands up onto his chest to finally go around his neck. Her movement caught him by surprise. His face now showing unsure of what she was going to do next. Reaching up placing her lips by his left ear lobe. Nipping it between her teeth then kissing it whispering, "Later, now I need a bath to get dressed." Then stepping away from him giggling as she went watching the many expressions on his face. First surprise then shock finally desire that she could see in his eyes. She took a step back as he stalked closer to her.

With a quickness, he dragged her to him holding her waist letting her feel his body.  _She almost gave in at the moment looking into his face._  Instead he leaned over to kiss the top of her hair then letting her go.

"Get dressed, dear," his voice rough with emotion. Letting her go from the waist. He stepped back and disappeared from the room in purple smoke. She turned to place her hand on the bed post still with a silly smile on her face .

Suddenly beside her on the bed emerged a blue ball gown with all her undergarments, slippers and a ribbon with a note attached on top of the dress. Reaching onto the bed for the note. Opening the ribbon. Rolling the parchment. It read:

**Belle,**

**Wear the clothes. See you soon.**

**Love,**

**R...**

Caressing the note then holding it to her heart. Seeing the ball dress was beautiful unlike all the dresses she wore in the past here in the Dark Castle. Reaching out to touch the material she stopped, seeing the dirt on her hand. Jerking back not wanting to get it dirty. It can wait. Turning from the bed going to the door of the bathing room. She opened the door as she entered. Seeing the marble bath was already filled with water. She knew before she stepped it would be already warmed and ready for her. Taking the shift off her. She entered into the bath reaching for the many display of toilettes to choose from to use. She proceeded to cleaning her body removing the grime and dirt from her hair all the way down to her toes.

Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin was taking a similar bath in his bathing room but instead of warm water he was using cold water to cool down his desire for Belle. Ducking again in the water to get his thoughts more clearer.  _Just thinking about her of being down the hall from him. Well it wasn't working._

Yet as he sat at the edge of the marble pool. Thinking of today's events.  _He didn't predict any of this. Under no circumstances was this suppose to happen. The princess gracing his dining room table was supposed to drink that potion but didn't. She was to go after the queen then Charming would show up then he would be off to save her..In the direction to make the True Love potion.. Hmm he just might.. Great more guests to deal with..But no Belle was ever seen.. He knew she didn't exist when he did the dark curse. Will I lose her now.. No.. no.. I knew she was dead to me which is why he went after Snow White and Charming.._

Closing his eyes... _His ability to see the future now showed to be blank..All the puzzle pieces he had in motion seemed to be disappearing.. Changes..What changed everything? One thing was clear that the were-dove changed everything. There are no were-dove in the Enchanted Forest. He only took the bird's acknowledgement for the time being.. Where did he come from? That was a question he was going to find out.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist I say... Let's find out...
> 
> Stay Tuned..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Sorry for the delay.. Took a little bit to work on this fluff as you will read..   
> A special thanks out to my beta, CharlotteAshmore, of making it more alive for your enjoyment.. If you haven't read her stories then go to my subscriptions.. Then you are missing out on one of the best writers who knows how to bring the stories of Rumbelle alive. You Rock CharlotteAshmore!!!
> 
> Enjoy everyone..

Exiting out of the marble bathing pool, she was finally clean from months of being in the evil queen's care. Grabbing a white towel located on the nearby edge of the pool she wrapped it around her, tucking the edges into her breasts. Leaving the room, she limped as she padded across the carpet to enter her bedroom. Upon entering she saw a fire blazing in the fireplace, heat radiating throughout the room.  _So like him to remember._  Crossing over to dry a little more, she raked her hands through her hair to remove the tangles.  _So many tangles. This is going to take a while yet._

Turning back to the trunk still sitting at the end of the bed, she bent down and opened it to pull out a white robe to wear. Grimacing as she stood up, she looked down at her right ankle and the angry cut on her foot. A small price to pay for sending the message, but she will endure. Closing the lid, she shrugged off the wet towel, which landed on the floor with a loud  _plop_. She proceeded to replace it with the robe. Limping over to her dresser she picked up her hairbrush and comb, returning to the bed and sitting on the edge. As she started using the comb in her hair to get the tangles out, her thoughts reflected on what she had endured..

_Hope is a dream for any person. It is the very air of the soul we need all the time. She started out hoping he would come and he came. She knew the people downstairs in the great hall probably thought her holding on made her strong, but really it was letting go as each day passed that made her stronger as she waited there in that prison cell. This true love with Rumple was not going to be easy and she could expect the days ahead or the years to come to be a trial for them. It took great strength and courage to for him to finally admit what was in his heart, even to her. She never dreamed it would happen in such an unlikely place, even in this room, but it did. I guess it was a matter of waiting for the right moment to act to see it. As they say, True Love bears all, endures all and triumphs!_

With those last thoughts in her mind, a smile emerged on her face. Running her hands through her hair she could feel the tangles had finally been removed. She moved sideways to gaze onto the beautiful blue ball gown once again, and reached down to touch the texture. Silk.  _Oh my, a rarity even in these parts of the land...s_ o soft as she caressed the dress. She knew without being told he had made it, but where did he get the material she wondered? No sense asking; he probably wouldn't tell her.

Standing up from the bed on the one leg, she took off the robe and placed it on top of the bed, and proceeded with great care putting the undergarments on then the gown itself." Humph" echoed in the room.

"Urgh.." she whispered. "Why do they always have to be tied in the back?" A frown appeared on her face. Did he make it this way? He must have, knowing him, or he simply forgot. Hmm... _only one way to find out._

With a mischievous smile she called loudly, "Rumpelstiltskin, get in here!"

"Yes, dear," he voiced behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there with a shocked look on his face, wearing a brown leather vest over his dark blue shirt, now with his normal black leather pants and boots. She stood with her back to him holding the ball gown in front of her with the back unlaced.

_Okay, I got my answer. He forgot._  Turning her head to hide her smile, she spoke softly, "I need you to lace me up."

Rumpelstiltskin gulped as he stared at her back _. God help me the view I am seeing. Such beautiful pale skin bared to my view._  Glancing down at the bulge of his trousers becoming noticeable once again, he sighed.  _Looks like that cold bath didn't help. How could I forget this little mistake? He could get Snow White to help but that would be a waste of time._

Wetting his lips over the dryness that was moments ago not there, he raised his right hand to cover his mouth, thinking.  _Should I help her or use magic?_

"Rumple, what are you doing?" she asked as she glanced back over her shoulder once again.

"Hold..on," he stammered as he leaped over to help her, making his decision. Picking up her long hair to move it aside over her right shoulder, he started to tie each lace. As he did so, his fingers rubbed against her skin. He had to hold his breath each time he touched.  _This is pure torture. Breathe in and out. You can do this. It's only laces._

Belle, who was waiting patiently, still had her mischievous smile on her face. She should hear his ragged breathing.  _Serves him right making this dress hard to put on._

As the last lace was tied to at the back of her gown, his black talons brushed up against her mid back, reaching her shoulders slowly. With a caress his hands clamped down onto her shoulders before trailing down her arms. Pulling her back into the broad expanse of his chest, he buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, the rose scent of the shampoo she'd used at her bath a balm to his frazzled nerves. His arms moved to coil about her waist, losing himself in her, everything that was  _his_ Belle washing over his heightened senses and making them sing. He could do nothing more than hold her,  _feel her,_  both in his arms and in his heart for a long moment, thankful that she was his, too overwhelmed to find the strength to move.

When she felt those hands slowly tracing up her back, and his arms coming around her waist, she almost moaned as she fell back into his body.  _Being so close to him. She didn't have to be told he was trying to seduce her. It was working too..._

"Rum...," she whispered brokenly.

"Hmm," he murmured into her left ear as his lips nuzzled it from behind.

"We.. have…company," she uttered the words slowly as best she could, trying to keep her breathing even. He tilted her head sideways using his cheek as he continued working his lips in a downward exploration of her neck.

A knock echoed in the room. Both ignored it till the second knock came at the door once again.

His brow dropped to her shoulder and he groaned in frustration at the interruption.

"Hey you two," Jefferson yelled from behind the wooden door, "Are you coming down or what?"

"I'm going to kill him," he said in a growl against her neck, not wanting to move. His arms tightened around her more in a firm but gentle grip.  _Interrupting a good moment._

With a sigh of regret exiting her mouth, she smiled and placed her hands on his arms to remove them. Turning towards him, she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and regain her breath. His arms fell to her waist to pull her closer.

She lifted her face up to meet his gaze. "No you don't," she said with a surprise giggle. Her blue eyes gazed up into his face that had before been relaxed but was now showing an expression of irritation upon hearing the knock once again, but much louder.

"Oh hell," he muttered to her as he stepped back finally releasing her. Turning, he stalked angrily to the door, swinging it wide open, and yelling with a menacing voice, "What the hell do you want, Hatter?"

Jefferson stood there leaning against the door frame looking nonchalant, twirling the tea-cup in his right hand then taking a sip of tea. No concern showed on his face it not being the first time and surely not the last either. He tried to peer over Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder to see the woman he thought was a dream when he had come off the floor earlier.

"Hatter," came the growling voice of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh yes," Jefferson said in a surprised voice, turning to the deal maker, "wondering when you will be down. After all you have guests." He pointed the tea-cup in the direction of the stairs to the hall, his head turning once again as he tried to look into the room to catch a glimpse of Belle.

She could see the man at the door trying to ogle her over Rumple's shoulders, but he was thwarted each time as Rumple slowly started closing the door to block his view. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggle that bubbled to her lips as she watched the two friends and the scene they were making.

"Hmm..hmm…" he murmured, waving his fingers at the man as he spoke, "you can turn around and join them until we come down."

He pushed himself away from the door jam. "Really?" Hatter said with a hurt voice, placing the tea-cup over his heart.

"Yes, really Hatter," with those words said, he slammed the door in his face. Muttering under his breath, "minding their own business". Yet as he turned to face Belle, he saw her laughing at him. He could only give her a small smile as he heard a chuckle outside the door, then a whistle as the man walked away.

His expression changed with a determination to continue what he was doing. Seeing him advance towards her, she took a step back. In doing so, she could not avoid the grimace coming onto her face as she placed her foot down onto the floor. Her knees came up against the bed and she fell heavily upon it. Reaching down she pulled the petticoats up to see the angry red wound on the side of her foot. She didn't see the man until she looked up into his face as he bent down on his right knee to kneel at her feet, lifting her foot onto his bent left knee. With a wave of his right hand, purple smoke enveloped the wound, leaving her flesh pale and unblemished, perfect.

"Better?" he asked softly. His talons were caressing of where the wound had been. Slowly he worked his way up the side of her foot to her arch.

"Much," she answered as she attempted to remove her foot from his hands due to her ticklish nature…especially her feet. "Rumpelstiltskin," she said sharply tugging at her foot. She gave up as she started laughing and fell back onto the bed. Feeling him let go of her foot, she leaned up on her elbows to watch him crawl up onto the bed with her. She fell back against the soft duvet beneath her as his body pressed into hers, his weight comforting, something she could see herself becoming accustomed to quite quickly. Seeing the glean of mischief in his eyes as he bent down to her face, she turned her face to accept a kiss on her left cheek.

"Rumple, no," she protested with a little irritation in her voice.

Hearing the word "no" emerge from her lips was like a cold bucket of water being thrown on him. His forehead landed on her left shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Reluctantly he got off of her to stand with his head bowed, his hair covering his face in shame for his actions.

Sitting up on the bed, she got a good look at him. The insecurity on his face made her shake her head at him in wonder.  _Will he never learn? It's not like I don't want to, but someone needs a level head so that true love's kiss won't break his curse. A few more minutes and I might have allowed him to._

Reaching up, she grabbed his hands before he could step away from the side of the bed. Bringing his hands to her lips, she kissed each talon as she tried to peek into his face. His head shot up from the contact with confusion evident in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Trust me Rumple," she said gently, her features expressing the seriousness of their tenuous situation. "I want this as much as you do, but you need your magic…at least for now." Her voice was almost a whisper as she grasped his hands in a gentle squeeze.

Feeling and hearing her words let some of his doubts fade away from his mind. The tightness left his chest and he was able to release the breath he did not know he was holding. The breathe of air leaving his lungs felt like a clean balm to his soul.  _Still I have doubts, all due to my past history with Milah. She used to do that to me sometimes when we were married, denying me for no apparent reason until I found out later the type of woman she really was. I know Belle is not like her or Cora but rejection is hard for me to take. The unknown fear that Belle would be like them in some way; we fear the thing we want the most._

Clasping her hands in his, he pulled her up to stand next to him. Still an expression of apprehension remained on his face when she released her hands from his to place them on his chest. She concentrated in smoothing the creases from his shirt, her hands working them out from his chest up to his shoulders. The tension remained in his stiff shoulders as she smoothed the shirt around his collar, his face schooled into an unreadable mask.

As she looked into his eyes, gone was the mischievous man and imp she knew. Now she was seeing fear in his yellow eyes.

"What is it Rumple?" she said. As she grabbed his green-skinned cheeks so his gaze would meet hers directly. She wanted no secrets between them, wanting nothing but the utmost trust and loyalty between them.

Her face reflected horror as the words sprung from his lips. "My wife used to say no to me in similar situations."

With knitted brows he then tried to take a step back from her, expecting the same from her. Still holding his face tight in her hands, understanding now what he was saying to her, her face softened with tenderness. She said gently, " _No_  means we wait till we are able too."

Belle released him, allowing her hands to trail over his jaw, down his neck and over his chest to settle over his heart, caressing the spot which was now beating rapidly under her touch. As she eyed him under lashes, she spoke. "Until then, I am sure you will rise to the occasion and teach me a little more when the time comes."

"Teaching…hmm," he whispered softly in her right ear as he enfolded her in his arms once again, encouraged by her words. "What a wonderful concept." Holding her close seemed to never be enough for him. Concerns and doubts had entered his mind, knowing now that it was only a delay of the outcome. Yet this relationship with her looked like it would be a rocky road of ups and downs for him.

Feeling the approval from his body caused by their suggestive comments, she could only blush. She yielded her head onto his chest to hide the red spots on her cheeks for being so forward with him. _I know there is a time and place for such things, but the desire I feel for him is nigh unbearable. The time has not arrived but I truly hope I won't have to wait long. The course of true love never did run smoothly._  Finally lifting her head to look at him once again she asked, "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes love," he answered without thought of was not normal for him to agree so fast within a deal; however, he was not willing to deny her anything. After what had happened he is not willing to take a chance of losing her to anything.

Stepping back to view her in the blue silk gown, he thought,  _Beautiful.. I made the same design when I first saw her in that golden gown but blue brings out the color of her eyes much easier to shine in her lovely face._

Seeing the blue slippers nearby, he bent down reaching over to grab them. Seeing his gesture of good will, she lifted her petticoats and allowed him to slip the shoes onto her feet. Standing up with his arm out, he gestured for her to grab onto it to allow him to escort her down to the hall.

"Shall we?"

Placing her arm into the crook of his elbow, as he guided her to the door. He used his magic to swing the door wide open for them as they exited into the corridor. It closed behind them by an unseen hand of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter people..
> 
> Stay tuned..


	8. Chapter 8

 

Rumplestilskin felt pride in the beautiful woman walking beside him as they journeyed through the castle corridors to where their guests  were staying. Gulping at the thought ~~to~~ of this alluring figure, in her blue gown, had chosen him, yet doubts entered his mind. He was not used to an audience around her, let alone in his own castle.  He wasn't sure of how he should act.  If anything he wanted all of them gone from his home except for this enchanting woman next to him. The fingers of his right hand started to rub together nervously.   

Stopping at the entrance of the hall, he turned to her, looked at the door, and then back to her.

 "Belle...I... ," he stammered, staring into her cerulean eyes which were now gazing back at him with suspicion and just a bit of curiosity. His mouth went dry as the silence lengthened. His head bowed as he felt himself  becoming shy in her presence.

Seeing the nervousness in his ~~t~~ luminous gaze, she grasped his hands to pull him forward, closing the distance between them.  She knew it would be a new step for him, but she would not be denied the chance to show who she was or that she had chosen to be with this man. "We’ve got this," she said softly with confidence.

Tightly grasping his hands in hers, she tried to infuse him with her own subtle strength.  Taking what she was offering him, he stood straighter in his stance and a small smirk emerged  on his face to show he was ready.

Grinning broadly she let go of his right hand so that his arm returned to his side, the finger of his other intertwining with hers as ~~;~~ they turned and entered the room.

Silence fell upon the room as they entered where before there had been a cacophony of sound.

"Snow!" Belle said loudly, releasing his hand. The princess rushed to reach her friend who met her halfway. Belle put her arms around her old friend who had visited her when they were children.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Snow asked as she leaned back to look at her, holding firmly onto her arms, "Last I heard was the Ogres coming to your land and then nothing."

"They did come," Belle said, explaining to Snow, "We called all for help but when none of the allies arrived, we had no choice but call upon Rumple. We made a deal," casting a fond smile in the imp’s direction.

"What kind of deal?" Grumpy interjected angrily, interrupting the explanation. He didn't like deals with the Dark One, as nothing good came in dealing with dark magic. He had been nervous and fearful of the potion Snow had procured from the Dark One and relieved when she’d decided not to drink it after all.

"Nothing bad," she replied, her tone filled with warning as she continued, "Just  being the caretaker of the castle."

"That's all?" he asked doubtfully, slanting her an evil look. _Caretaker huh._ As he looked her up and down seeing a different person from whom he met those many months ago. He’d followed her advice to follow true love but it held nothing but heartache for him. How did she...

"Take that expression off your face, Dreamy," Belle ordered pointing a finger in his face and staring him down. 

"It's Grumpy now," he mumbled, his cheeks turning red embarrassment, at having been caught with his thoughts so clearly displayed on his face.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Rumple hadn't heard her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to start being over protective. He was just picking up the tea-cup to take a drink, but his eyes were focused on her now, his brows drawn together in a deep frown. Providing a small smile of reassurance, she turned back to the two people in front of her.

Continuing she said, "He let me go so I went on a little adventure before deciding to return to him.  On my way back, I was captured by the Evil Queen. She locked me in her tower until she could find a way to use me against Rumpelstiltskin.”

"That's when I became involved," Dove interrupted from beside her. Belle whirled to greet the voice she heard. Seeing the dove sitting on the table peering at her, she smiled warmly.

"Did you just speak?" Belle said, a stunned look on her face.

"Yes," his voice small as he then hurriedly said, "I couldn't speak to you then. The queen blocked my voice, but the Dark One removed the spell after we arrived here."

Crossing her arms in front of he, she cast him a disgruntled glare, slightly angry to know she had told all her secrets to this bird who could actually talk. Yet as it surfaced it faded away.  After all he had done to finally deliver her message to Rumpelstiltskin, she couldn’t find it in her heart to remain angry with him.  

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking back at Grumpy and Snow.

"Birdbrain here missed three times to get the message to him," Grumpy chuckling as he answered her.

Snow cast a disapproving look at Grumpy for the remark. She rolled her eyes and said,  "He needled his way into getting us to help him but I swear, Belle,  if I had known it was you, I would have been out there trying to save you."

"I know," she replied putting a hand on Snow’s shoulder in a gesture of assurance, "but you would have been captured along with me. I was heavily guarded and Rumple was needed. Besides this way was better."

"Oh," Snow commented with a questioning look.

A mischievous smile materialized onto her face with a glowing look as she left them to stand beside the deal maker.

Snow wondered what secret was behind that smile, she thought, watching as Belle grasped the Dark One's hand in hers. For a moment there she thought the man would pull away, but instead his talons laced with hers. Okay maybe it looked strange to see her friend so comfortable around this beast of a man. Yet, this beast’s eyes shone brightly as they lingered on her. She couldn't deny there was something there. Strange indeed.

"Well now may I get the name of this lovely lady?" the voice of Jefferson said out loud. He was leaning against the fireplace, but abandoned his position as he walked across the room, tea-cup in hand to join the couple.

"Belle," she answered with a smile.

"Ah, my lovely Belle," Jefferson sang, "Would you be so kind as to marry me?"  he asked, peering at her from beneath his lashes, his warm gray eyes twinkling with amusement as he bowed over her hand.

She giggled as she heard the warning growl from Rumple, "Jefferson...."

An innocent look came over Jefferson's face as he placed the tea-cup over his heart. "You have caught my heart, dear lady of beauty..." Then in a purple smoke he disappeared and the tea-cup that he was holding crashed into pieces onto the floor.

"Rumpelstilskin, change him back this minute," she ordered, her eyes blazing fire at him.  “The poor man was only teasing and now…” she grimaced seeing the ugly brown-grey snail on the floor.

"Belle…he…" Rumpelstiltskin protested, trying to interject, but her stare was firm, "Alright…alright…" With a flick of his wrist he turned Jefferson back to normal.

"I was only joking, Rumple," Jefferson sputtered, once he got his voice back, holding onto the table, "Besides your lady only has eyes for you."  He shuddered at the vibes racing along his spine from being that snail. God it was slimy and disgusting.

A grunt was the only sound coming from the man but Belle saw the small smirk on his face as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.  Her imp was still there, the devilish look showing the man who loved to tease. Yes, some may ask why love this man or this evil entity? But she could see the good behind the evil mask he portrayed.  His moments of being an enemy of love was not exactly perfect, yet as she got to know him over the months they spent together, it became clear to her. There was a sliver of  the man he had been before this curse took him. Did she want to change who he was if asked? After all that she had endured with him? The answer would be a resounding no. She loved the good and yes, even the bad in him. Otherwise he would not be her Rumple.

Her gaze left his as she took in her surroundings, chuckling at how the dove eyed them with scrutiny.  He can speak. She had never heard of a bird that could speak. So he is an enchanted bird. Why was he here in the Enchanted Forrest? What was his mission before she met him? Oh so many questions... Before she could ask, Rumple beat her to it.

"So, Dove, you are not from this land," Rumple asked, eyeing the bird as the black talons on his right hand tapped on the table. "What was your mission here?"

Rumplestiltskin studied the bird as it started taking steps back on the table under his gaze. Oh I haven't forgotten you, dearie.  You must have had a mission to be here. I intend to find out.

His temper soared when no answer was given. The tapping of his talons stopped then, his hand lifting and slamming flat onto the table, shaking the many dishes laid out, and causing the bird to twitter nervously from the vibrations he felt through the solid oak. 

"Answer me," he demanded through gritted teeth, glaring at the bird.

The small voice of the bird was low as he stuttered, "I had to deliver... an object for safe keeping... to a friend."

"Rumple," Belle whispered tightening her grip on his left hand.

He glanced at her briefly to see her concern directed at the bird, and could only squeeze her hand back to reassure her. Since this bird had thrown off his sight, he needed to see what else was happening. He needed answers, and he was not going to wait.

"What object was that?" He questioned harshly, taking an intimidating step towards the dove.

"The compass. I was trying to hide it so that the queen could not have access to it," the dove answered quietly.

"What does this compass do?" Belle asked.

The dove looked at his friend in relief to finally be questioned by her. He continued answering, "It helps guide you to the person you are looking for in any realm. If the person you are searching for is in another realm, it will help you to open a portal if need be."

Rumple stiffened upon hearing those words. Bae... It would help him find him. His journey would be at an end.

Belle could feel the tension in the hand still grasped firmly in hers as if she were his lifeline. Yet as she turned, she could see the fingers of his right hand twitch then rub together in a familiar way, a clear indication that he was ready to make whatever deal necessary to obtain that compass. Her concern was that all magic came with a price. Studying the situation, she wondered if this object would even be needed as her gaze fell from the dove over to the magical snow globe that sat alone on a side table.  We can see where he is located using the globe. A portal was all that he needed to find his son.

Biting her bottom lip, she became lost in her thoughts once again. It has been a long journey of his to find his son. The only thing she didn't want was danger for anyone. Yet, there was more to what this dove was not saying.  Once again she turned back to the bird. [Now comes the mystery.](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/h/henrywardb108834.html)

"Which queen did you have to hide this compass from?" she probed again with her questions, "How did you get here?"

"Uh…Queen of Hearts..," hesitate in his voice.

A loud groan echoed behind Belle, and she whirled at the sound. Jefferson was sitting down in a chair with his head on his arms on the table mumbling, "No…no…"

Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up into her questioning eyes. The expression on her face was so a royal who demanded answers that he couldn’t refuse.  He rubbed his face with his hands to clear his thoughts, knowing Rumpel would ask…no, demand…that he go to the one placed he despised more than any other in the known realms.  "Queen of Hearts?"

"Wonderland, dear," Rumpelstiltskin acknowledged for her , "Which our dear Jefferson can go to since he is a portal jumper only to magical lands."

"But…" shaking her head at the answer, "If Jefferson never got him here then how did the dove get here?"

Rumpelstiltskin’s gaze swung sharply to her meets hers as the question echoed and rattled around in his mind.  it still amazed him how this strong and educated woman could think so quickly and always ask just the right questions to his burning questions.  She watched him silently and patiently as a shock bled way to hope on his weathered features.  The only question that remained a mystery…

Her eyes observed his face as it changed from one expression to another of shock then to hope. Now comes the answer to that mystery to be solved. As if both was of one mind and soul. Both turned with demanding voices, "How did you get here?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story of the mystery is about to be solved.  
> Introducing the next set of characters to the story..  
> Welcome to Wonderland...

 

In Wonderland....

The wind whipped the branches of the old oaks and elms that stood majestically in the thick woods, blowing the leaves and leaving them flowing in a cacophony of color to the forest floor below.  The wind carried the sound like whispers of unknown mysteries and secrets unknown to any who lived outside Wonderland.  These woods were aptly named Whispering Woods.

At the very center of these woods sat a gnarled oak tree, split long ago by a brutal act of nature, but this was no ordinary oak tree.  In its center was a red door with a white frame window.  It was not an uncommon occurrence for the animals of Wonderland to make their homes in trees and burrows, but few could afford such luxury.

The curtains, with their little red flower design, moved aside as the door opened to display a light grey rabbit.  He was nearly white, his ears standing straight and proud, a brown gentleman’s bowler hat perched between them.  A silver waistcoat, jacket and trousers completed his simple ensemble.

His magenta eyes peering through his red spectacles glanced down anxiously at the round time piece, checking for the fifth time.  With a deep sigh, he let his gaze roam over the horizon before settling on the trail that led out of the woods.

"Christie, he's late again," he called back into his home, "Always late! Can he never be on time?  I mean,” he exclaimed with exasperation. “It’s way past time for him to return.”

"Calm down, Percy," a reply from inside the home. "His journey may simply be delayed."

Percy wrung his hands and ducked his head sheepishly as he met his wife’s gaze.  She stood in their small living room, her hands on her hips and her mouth pursed in annoyance.  _I can’t help it if I am obsessive with time.  I have to keep my promises and honor my word._

“If you spend too much time thinking about him, you’ll never get anything done,” she commented as she turned away from him, her red sash which covered her head flowing back and landing on the her long right ear as she pick up a shirt to fold from the basket in front of her.

“But dear,” he interjected, closing the pocket watch to return it to his waistcoat.  “He has been gone for three weeks, three hours and forty minutes, not counting the seconds.  This is not a delay, it’s a disaster!”

Putting the shirt on the pile of newly folded clothes, she turned, one hand flourishing in the air.  “How is it a disaster, Percy?” she asked, her brown eyes reflecting through the spectacles she wore, eyeing him for a response as her foot tapped in irritation, ignoring the nervousness evident on his face.

His hands splayed out in front of him as he pleaded his case to her.

 

"How am I going to explain to her royal majesty, The Queen of Hearts, that her prized were-dove decided not to come back to Wonderland let alone tell her how he left in the first place?  You know I can't lie to her!" he scoffed, sheer panic on his face.

Once again, he pulled the golden time piece from his pocket, opened it, checked the time and closed it.  He tapped his hands on the watch over and over, counting the seconds in his head. He prayed Mr. Dove would come flying down the trail before his meeting with the queen.

Looking back at his wife, still tapping her foot, he gazed proudly at the small bump her belly made, the protrusion covered by her vibrant red dress to show all she was expecting.  _All I need is to be beheaded, then who will help my wife raise the children? This can’t be happening!  What to do? What to do?_

Christie continued to watch her husband, sharing in his worry and anxiety and wondering how she could soothe his frazzled nerves.  She didn’t want to agree with him, but she had to admit he was right.  It was so unlike Mr. Dove to be gone this long.

Making her decision, her foot ceased its feverish tapping as she made her way to his side and grasped his worried face in her warm hands.  “Then I suppose we need to find him,” she said calmly.

“W-We?” he sputtered, his whiskers twitching violently to show his displeasure.  “No, no, no!  Dear, you aren’t going anywhere.  You are going to stay here and relax.”

She glared at him, none too pleased with his objection.  Before she’d gotten pregnant, they’d gone everywhere together in their journeys to different lands.  She gave his furry cheeks a squeeze and tsked lightly before saying, “We are going together.  I refuse to remain here to worry over your safety.”

“But…but…but…” he stammered, seeing the determination etched on her features.  He couldn’t deny her, had never been able to do so.  The desire to please her was more important than anything to him.  When he’d been single, he hadn’t had this problem, but he could have no sooner roped the moon than not fall in love with her.  Things had been easier back then, but he wouldn’t trade her for the most prized treasures in the realm and he didn’t regret a moment spent with her.

Placing his hands gently on her waist, he pulled her closer, her warmth and love a balm to his nerves.  His shoulders drooped in defeat as he pressed his brow to hers and gazed deeply into her mocha colored eyes.

“We will be okay,” she whispered, her hands trailing along his jaw and to his chest where she straightened the wrinkles his fidgeting had caused.  She clearly remembered the day Percy’s status had been elevated among the hierarchy of Wonderland.  Her wandering rabbit had become a sensation, being the messenger of the royals all due to being on time and keeping his promises.  What bothered her the most was when he had to do something they both knew was wrong, but gradually over time they knew they were making changes for the better in Wonderland.  Getting the compass out of Wonderland was one of the smartest things they’d ever done.  The power it housed was trouble, especially for him being a realm jumper who could control time.

She shuddered, imagining what would happen if the queen ever got her hands on it.  She could see her poor Percy having to send armies to other lands as they were conquered.  What a horror it would be for everyone.  Good riddance to that compass.

“Now, let me gather my basket of supplies and we can depart,” she said, picking up the pile of neatly folding laundry and leaving the room to put it away.

He remained standing in the open door, his gaze searching the trail in the distance, drawing a deep calming breath in an effort to get his rapid heartbeat under control.  She was right, he knew it.  Their destination would be dangerous and not somewhere he wanted to take her, but if Mr. Dove was in danger, they had to assist in whatever way they could.  Honor demanded he go there to help his friend, no matter the cost.

Hearing a sound behind him, he turned to watch as she gathered her herbs into her brown satchel she always carried with her.  A sigh of pride escaped his lips as he watched her at work. The herbs she carried were powerful, especially in her well-practiced hands and would ward against the dangers they would face.  Centuries of knowledge had passed from mother to daughter, spells and potions both of dark and light magic.  _What an odd pair we make, both powerful in our own right yet powerless to find the right people to rule Wonderland in good faith,_ he thought miserably.

He watched silently as she came forward and slipped her hand into his, a loving smile splitting his face.  “Ready?” she queried.  He nodded, his ears flopping slightly, and escorted her out, closing the door firmly behind them.

They proceeded down the trail to another clearing a good distance from their home.  It was the one rule he always followed when portal jumping…never close to home.

He made it a practice to always be cautious of the animals of Wonderland…especially the caterpillar who controlled the Underland.  His group of warriors called Collectors often went out collecting debts owed him.  Thank the gods he did not know Percy had the compass which had been stolen from the warlord.  The cursed compass had been a thorn in his paw since its arrival in their realm.  How many times had it brought people wanting to get out of Wonderland to his attention?  Four, five times, now?  Each time he’d been forced to flee from them.  Before Alice had left, she’d given it to him for safe keeping.  He’d called upon Mr. Dove, his closest friend, to hide it, ensuring it would never be seen again.  His delay in returning could only mean trouble.  But what was done could not be undone and it was time to go back to that wretched land.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the sounds of the many hooves that beat a hasty march on the road leaving to the entrance to the Whispering Woods.  Christie stopped, her ears perking with awareness and alarm.

She turned to him, her brow puckered with concern and he immediately grabbed her hand, pulling her off the trail and further into the woods to hunch low in the tall grasses.  His eyes widened in alarm as he looked back to find the prints left by their paws in the soft soil. _Damn!_

He ground his teeth together as he took in the fright on her face, ordering her, “Stay here,” before darting out of her line of vision.

He used the speed he was known for in Wonderland, jumping, hopping, then landing with a skid in the dirt some fifteen feet away from her in a matter of seconds.  Picking up a discarded tree limb nearby, he began the tedious but necessary process of walking backwards, using the branches to wipe away the imprint of their trail.

He arrived by her side moments later, placing a soothing hand on her face that was now showing obvious relief at his safe return.  They sat on the ground, hidden well by the high grass, their ears low as they waited for the sounds of the approaching horses to retreat, not daring to move for fear of discovery.

Yet they didn’t retreat.  The rabbits looked fearfully at one another as the commander of the guard ordered, “Company halt!”

They put on a brave face and held their breaths, waiting…forever it seemed…to discover the identity of the horsemen, hoping it wasn’t the dreaded guard of the Queen of Hearts.  They remained silent and still, this not being the first they’d been forced to hide from enemies.

The rattling of bridles and tack could be heard as the soldiers dismounted and then the heavy clop of boots as they walked towards the entrance of the woods.  Swears and curses followed, spewing forth from the men as the trees uprooted themselves to block their way from entering the woods.

A carriage door opened and then slammed.  “Why are we stopping?” came the commanding tone of the Queen of Hearts.

Barely a heartbeat later, one brave soldier came back to her, his voice hesitant and quaking.  “The trees…they will not let us enter…your majesty.”

“Off with his head,” she yelled.  She muttered something about ‘cowards’ under her breath to no one in particular.  They closed their eyes, hearing the sounds of a sword being unsheathed and then a thump as the hapless soldier’s head made contact with the pebble-strewn ground.

"Your majesty…please," a court courtier pleaded with her, "These are the Whispering Woods. Only animals can enter here and not get lost. Many people have tried to access but are simply thrown out.  It has been like this for centuries."

Percy could only twitch his whiskers to hide the grin on his face. Fat lot you know about these woods. You can only enter if you have been invited by a resident.

"Humph, find me that rabbit!" the queen demanded angrily.

"Yes, your majesty," he responded immediately, terrified she would turn her wrath on him.

They had burrowed more into the soil, waiting as patiently as they could for the horses and carriage to depart.  Percy held his wife in his arms the entire time should a fast escape be needed.  He couldn’t help but wonder why the queen had come all this way.  Normally she would have called upon him.  For her to come to the woods herself was definitely not a good sign and more than a little out of character for the monarch.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Christie startled in her husband’s arms at the sound of the carriage door slamming shut.  The sounds of people, horses and the carriage departing slowly faded into the distance and Percy released his wife to slowly peer around the tall grass at the road beyond.  Seeing there were no people left on the road, he stood up and reaching down to help her to her feet.

"This is not good, Percy," she whispered softly beside him.

"I agree dear," he answered with a sigh of relief, his attention now focused on her as she brushed the dirt from her dress and adjusted the satchel more securely over her shoulder.

"Maybe…" he uttered slowly, "we should find our friend Mr. Doramouse to see if he perhaps knows why the queen would venture this far from her court.”

She rested her hand on his arm, meeting his troubled gaze.  "Okay then make a portal to his home to see what news he has for us," she answered with worry.

Stepping back from her a few feet on the soil, he reached deep within himself, calling on the lineage of his family.  He could feel the power now radiating from his right hand. Gesturing to the ground and flourishing his hand in a circular motion, a wide blue portal opened nearly three feet in diameter.  Christie stepped forward and took his hand as he pulled her to his side and led them into the swirling vortex.

************

The soil in the queen’s garden erupted upwards, reminiscent of a volcano spewing lava, spewing out the rabbits onto a row of badly damaged carrots.

Percy shook his body, removing particles of dirt from his fur and clothing before surveying the area.  Seeing no life nearby, he glanced to his right where his wife was setting her own clothing to rights.

Smiling encouragingly, she held out her hand to him.  “Let’s go!”

They slowly walked down the rows of carrots to a side door in the distance connected to the castle kitchen area.  Taking cautious steps as they went in hopes no one would spot them, they arrived at the brown door and turned to the right, stopping only a foot away looking down onto the ground. The small wooden door was similar to the one they passed, but only one foot in height. Next to the door were rows of lillies growing around and over the door. It was perfect camouflage to hide the insider of the castle.

Bending down, Percy knocked on the door once then three times in a sequence for the occupant inside. A small sound echoed inside, the sound of shuffling feet and a muttered curse before the door was opened to reveal a brown mouse dressed in a red suit of velvet with a brown belt over his fat belly.

His beetle black eyes stared out at the couple squatting near his door as he tried to catch his breath.  Gulping he yelled urgently, “You shouldn’t be here!”  Doramouse stepped outside, his head swinging back and forth as he checked to make sure they were along and then turning back to the couple.

"What's happening?" Percy asked.

"The queen found out about your abilities," he squeaked, rushing to say further, his little paws raised in the air, " I don't know how but I do know she has the enchanted mirror now. It will be a matter of time before she uses it to find you.  You have to get out of here. It's not safe for you in Wonderland anymore."

"How did she get that mirror?" Percy asked nervously, thinking quickly, knowing that mirror would be able to locate him in a matter of minutes. 

Mr. Doramouse’s face scrunched in a sad look as he rubbed his hands together shakily.  He sputtered out, "She has the Caterpillar in the dungeon as we speak. A tipoff of what I heard from one mouse to the other is he didn't want to make a deal with her. Soooo…she caged him and found his stash of magical objects and is now going through all of them,” he squeaked, shaking his head back and forth. "It's a sad day for all of Wonderland."

"Percy," Christie said, her voice soft behind him to get his attention. Glancing up into her face and seeing the expression of desperation now showing on her face, he turned back to his little friend.

"God speed, Mr. Doramouse," he muttered, getting off his knee to grab her hand.

 "You too, Percy," was the last words he heard as they went back the way they had come.

The couple stopped at the hole where they had just exited not long ago.

Turning to her husband, she grasped his hands, trying to be calm and steady for him, schooling her features so her fear wouldn’t show on her face.

"I fear we may need help against the queen's magic now that she has that mirror," she uttered, hating to put voice to what she knew to be true.

"But…but…" he stuttered with fear in his voice, "the only one strong enough to defeat her is the Dark One, Rumplestilskin."

"Then we need to see him," she retorted, steel in her voice, "I am sure he would like a trade on some of the potions that my family has hidden in Wonderland to help us."

His shoulders drooped in defeat once again, knowing she was right…again.  _I wouldn’t say it was a bad day in Wonderland_ _…_ _more like the WORST day.  Especially for us!_

Once again he pulled his magic from his hand over the open ground to open a portal. As it was completed, loud running feet were heard in the distance. Looking back he saw the queen's guards running their way yelling, "Stop in the name of the queen." Without hesitation he grabbed his wife's hand, and jumped into the portal once again.

As the guards came onto the open soil of the ground to look into the hole, nothing but dirt was seen. The vortex had sealed behind them and the couple were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned when the rabbits meet up with the dark one.  
> This is only the beginning people..


End file.
